Recombinant proteins, such as antibodies, have been used in the treatment of various diseases and conditions and are generally derived from cell culture, using either eukaryotic or prokaryotic cell lines. Recombinant proteins, such as antibodies, used in pharmaceutical applications must have a high level of purity, especially in regard to contaminants from the cell culture, including cellular protein contaminants, cellular DNA contaminants, viruses and other transmissible agents. See “WHO Requirements for the use of animal cells as in vitro substrates for the production of biologicals: Requirements for Biological Substances No. 50.” No. 878. Annex 1, 1998. Many recombinant proteins, such as antibodies, are packaged into single use containers or small multi-use containers in the form of vials. When produced in vials, such as clear glass vials, the appearance of both the composition comprising the recombinant protein and the vial itself are optimally preserved. Any visual defects in the vial or the compositions can cause unnecessary anxiety for patients and/or physicians. While there may be no degradation of the product and while it may be medically acceptable, either the company producing the vials, pharmacies, treating physicians, or patients may choose to reject the vials on the basis of their appearance only.
Thus there is a need an improved pharmaceutical manufacturing process to ensure that rings are not formed on the vials used to package compositions comprising a recombinant protein.